


Coming Home.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam’s smile is wide, Dean’s is hidden, but no less bright.





	Coming Home.

Sam watches the paper mache amulet swing to and fro on the wing mirror inside the Impala, and he tries not to let Dean see the truly goofy smile gracing his lips.

Dean’s a good brother, and a kind soul, but there’s only so much time he can allow for not ripping it out of Sam, who’s been grinning like a fool for days.

Little does Sam know that he’s already caught the dewy eyes and soppy smiles, and Dean’s own heart feels that much lighter for having the truly ugly dried cardboard ornament in his precious car. 

At Last.


End file.
